The Morning After
by aivana
Summary: B/K one-shot. Loose sequel to What could have been, because there was also a Morning After, right. :)


_A/N: I blame this story on Only Hope-7 and her review. :) It's another B/K one-shot and it's a free continuing of my story What could have been. If you haven't read it, please do so, otherwise this one might not make any sence to you._

* * *

His face buried in her hair, breathing in her scent, so familiar. His arms holding her close to him, never wanting to let her go again. Their legs entwined, subconsciously searching for each other. The months apart were too long for both of them, it was obvious even when they were both asleep.

Brandon fluttered his eyes open as the bright autumn sun shone through the window. Listening to her calm breathing in the silence of the room he smiled. It was a moment he imagined so often lately, waking up with her in his arms again. Content smile on his lips. Placing butterfly soft kisses on her bare shoulder he heard her breathing change as she abandoned the land of dreams.

"Hey!" She said softly a beaming smile on her lips as she turned around to face him.

"Morning, Kel! I couldn't resist." He grinned wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body closer to him nestling them both in the warm sheets.

"I don't mind being woken up like that." She smiled sweetly leaning into him and planting a kiss on his lips. Enjoying the feeling of closeness she longed for so much. As the kiss grew in intensity, her hands found their way around his body caressing all the skin they could reach.

"I see that this could become a very good morning." Brandon commented once they pulled away from each other.

"Well it could, and it's all your fault. You woke me up like that." Kelly giggled pouting her lip playfully.

"I should plan on doing it more often." He breathed out placing a few soft kisses on her lips before he rested his head back on the pillow running his thumb along her jaw line just staring at her.

Surprised by his sudden change of mood her old insecurities found their way again. She bit her lip watching him too, his eyes staring now into the distance. "Where do we go from here, Brandon?" She asked softly her searching eyes pinned to him.

"What do you mean, Kel?" He asked confused, studying her face again.

Kelly breathed in and out and rested back against the pillows. "I'm scared." Kelly admitted.

"Scared of what?" Brandon asked laying on his side, one hand folded under his head.

Kelly bit her lip. It shouldn't matter, simply because she loved him and she wanted to be with him for so long, but it still bugged her. "I've tried to change my reputation for so long." She sighed unsure how to continue, she wanted this badly and yet when it happened her feelings were completely confusing. "The first moment my boyfriend leaves the town we end up in bed." She said adamantly.

"So you think about this as a one night stand?" Brandon asked a slight annoyance in his voice. He thought it meant much more to her, it sure as hell meant much more to him.

"No, not all. That didn't come out right, did it?" She smiled softly seeing as Brandon nodded his head and smiled too. "I'm sorry!" She mouthed.

He smiled wider, running his finger over her bare shoulder and down her arm watching as her skin pricked with goose bumps at his touch. "You're scared what people will think about us. If they will judge us. Scared how Colin and Susan will take the news."

Kelly nodded snuggling into him as he turned on his back staring into the space.

"Does it really matter, Kelly?" Brandon asked after some silence.

"I don't know. I tried to tell myself, it does not matter. But it's still on my mind, so it probably does." She said quietly. She wanted him to reassure her that they'll make it, that they are together and what other people think does not matter at all, but silence followed instead. Confused much more as when the conversation started she moved from him and rested her head on the pillow. She was not sure what to do next. Feeling the tears build in her eyes she closed them quickly, she didn't want him to see her cry.

Feeling the sheets move, followed by whiff of cold air she presumed that he left her there. Pulling the sheets higher she dissolved, the tears streaking down her cheeks. Her body trembling so much that she did not notice the mattress shift when he sat on the bed next to her. Pushing the sheets aside he pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head and holding her close to him. He made her cry again, simply by thinking for too long.

As her body stopped to tremble and she calmed down he put a finger under her chin making her look at him, before he spoke again. "I love you, Kelly. I don't care what other people think. What matters to me is me and you. I'll do anything to make you happy. In some way I'm being selfish, because having you in my life makes me happy. I was hurt and that clouded my vision, but now I can see it clearly."

Kelly felt light again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly. "I love you too." She said softly. "I never want us apart again."

"That's good because neither do I." He smiled before his lips found hers again. His hand caressing her face before he lowered her on the bed positioning himself on the top of her. His hands and lips enticing and exciting her. With the heat and tension building up in the room, Kelly felt the sheets engulfing them again just seconds before the bedroom door opened. Parting their lips and pulling their heads apart the shocked expression on their faces matched Valerie's.

"I..I…I thought…sorry." She stammered before she left the room closing the bedroom door behind her.

Brandon knew that Kelly won't be amused but he laughed anyway. The situation was simply too funny. There were not many moments when Valerie was left speechless and he had to remember and cherish this one.

"Are you right there?" Kelly asked hiding her grin.

"Sorry, Kel. It was just too funny." Brandon offered.

"Our secret is out I guess." She bit her lip still trying not to grin.

"Yeah, I'd say it's not a secret anymore." Brandon winked looking down at her. "How do you feel about it?" He asked before he leaned in and placed a few soft kisses on her lips.

"Mhm, surprisingly I don't care much." She grinned.

"That's good I guess." Brandon smiled giving her a few more kisses.

"Give me some more of those kisses and I won't care at all." Kelly giggled running her hands down his bare back.

"Your wish is my command." Brandon mumbled before he leaned down and continued where he left off before Valerie interrupted them. They still had to tell Susan and Colin, but now that they were sure of their feelings, no matter what was before them, Kelly was sure that they were going to make it.


End file.
